The Fabray Girls
by FinchelQuickFan101
Summary: AU! Faberry Sisters! Quinn is in for a shock when her parents die and she is left to care for her younger sister. Quinn who was 22 years old and just graduated from Yale must put her dreams on hold for her sister who is 10. Loosely based on Gilmore Girls. Finchel and Quick!
1. You Have a Crush on the New Kid!

_Quinn is in for a shock when her parents die and she is left to care for her younger sister. Quinn who is 22 years old and just graduated from Yale must put a hold on her dreams for her sister who is 10. 22 year Quinn must find a way to raise and support her sister by herself. She moves to a small town in Connecticut called Stars Hollow and buys an Inn with the money that her parents left. Now six years later Quinn and Rachel are living in Stars Hollow and are happy. They've made a lot of friends and they found a place where they can call home._

"Quinn hurry up. If we don't leave in five minutes than we can't have breakfast together." Rachel calls from her room while she is getting ready for school. Rachel is 16 years old and is a junior at Stars Hollow High. "Hey Quinn do you know where my black belt is?" Rachel asks as she is scrambling around her room looking for it.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." Quinn answers while she is doing the final touches to her hair. Quinn owns "The Gold Star Inn", a name that Rachel picked out when she was younger. She is getting ready for work and is going to have breakfast with Rachel before she has to go to school. "Oh yeah I wore it the other day…I'm bringing it down now." Quinn says grabbing Rachel's belt and hands it to her as she passes her bedroom.

"Thanks." Rachel says putting on her belt. "You like this one or do you like the red one better?"

"The black one is better." Quinn says grabbing her jacket and bag, and Rachel nods her head and puts back the red belt. "Come on get your school bag… We only have a minute to spare." Quinn tells Rachel quickly walking to the door. Rachel quickly packs her books in her bag, and follows Quinn out the door.

"Alright I'm ready let's go." Rachel says getting in the car where Quinn is waiting for her.

"Good I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever." Quinn says as she is pulling out of the driveway.

"What do you mean we saw each other yesterday morning and last night." Rachel says laughing while texting on her phone.

"We only saw each other yesterday morning for like five minutes because I had to go to the Inn and last night at dinner Kurt was with us and you two spent the whole time gossiping and talking about the glee club." Quinn states annoyed and Rachel rolls her eyes. "This is the first time we can actually talk… And you are texting." Quinn says annoyed and grabs Rachel's phone.

"Hey I was talking to Kurt…" Rachel whines and pleads to her sister to give her back her phone. "Give it back…I was talking to Kurt about something very important…"

"Really what could be so important…What Kurt wore the wrong shoes to go with his cape…" Quinn says laughing at her own joke and Rachel just glares at Quinn, clearly not finding what Quinn said funny. Because that did happen and it was not pretty.

"No for you information it was something else…" Rachel says turning her head so she is facing the road and not Quinn.

"Well what is it then?" Quinn asks just to humor Rachel.

"Well if you must know Kurt was telling me about the new kid that just moved here." Rachel says still not looking at Quinn.

"And…" Quinn says hoping there was more to the story than just that.

"And that's it …You took away my phone before Kurt could finish telling more about him." Rachel says annoyed finally facing Quinn.

"Ohhh…It's a boy." Quinn says smirking and Rachel glares at her. "Just kidding." Quinn says quickly before Rachel can bite her head off. Quinn and Rachel arrive at Puck's Diner where they always eat. Rachel quickly storms out of the car and walks into Puck. Quinn rolls her eyes and follows her in. "What a drama queen." Quinn mutters under her breath.

Xxx

Quinn and Rachel have been going to Puck's Diner ever since their first night in Stars Hollow. Ever since then Puck has been friends with Quinn and Rachel. Puck has been like a big brother to Rachel over the years, and is always looking out for her. Puck and Quinn are also very close and he is also always looking out for Quinn. Rachel walks right past Puck and Puck knows not to mess with her when she is in one of those moods. Not even shortly after Quinn enters the diner after Rachel and Puck asks Quinn, "What's up with her?"

"Who knows she is a moody sixteen year old girl." Quinn says shrugging her shoulders and Puck just nods his head. Quinn walks over to the table Rachel is sitting at. Rachel is sitting at the table with an annoyed look on her face with her arms crossed over her chest. Quinn rolls her eyes and hands back Rachel her phone, "Here you go."

Rachel quickly smiles and is now all bubbly. "Thank you." Rachel takes back the phone and quickly goes back to texting Kurt. Quinn realizes that she isn't going to have Rachel's attention anymore and heads to the counter to get a cup of coffee.

"You look like you can use a cup of coffee." Puck says smiling, handing Quinn a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Quinn says sarcastically.

"It's not my problem you look like shit." Puck says smirking.

"Wow what nice service you have here."

"What can I get you? The usual?"

"With extra bacon…" Quinn says smiling and Puck shakes his head.

"Quinn no!" Rachel scolds Quinn. "I can't believe that you can eat bacon, a poor innocent pig was killed…Did you know that? Huh?"

"Yes I actually did." Quinn says sarcastically, and Rachel scowls at her.

"Since when are you a vegetarian?" Puck asks Rachel handing her usual coffee and pancakes.

"Since a year and you know that Noah." Rachel says to Puck annoyed and Puck chuckles.

"Seriously Quinn I don't know how you put up with her…" Puck says joking and Quinn laughs, but Rachel does not find what Puck is saying a bit funny.

"I don't know when she was ten years olds she was a sweet little girl and as the years gone by she has slowly entered the diva stage…" Quinn says laughing and Puck laughs nodding his head agreeing.

"I am not a diva…And will you guys shut up." Rachel says stabbing her pancakes taking her anger out on them.

"I blame you." Puck says pointing at Quinn. And Quinn opens up her mouth in shock. "Where do you think she got all her crazy from?"

"Are you calling me crazy?" Quinn asks

"I am." Rachel mutters under her breath and Quinn chooses to ignore her.

"If the shoe fits…" Puck sing songs as he heads into the back.

"Hey!" Quinn yells offended. "Can you believe him?" Quinn asks Rachel coming back to join her.

"Yeah everyone thinks were crazy…" Rachel like it is a matter of a fact, and Quinn just nods her head knowing that it was true.

"Okay here are your eggs and side of extra bacon." Puck says handing Quinn her food and refilling Quinn and Rachel's coffees. Quinn quickly takes a piece of bacon and Rachel stares at her with her eyes wide.

"How am I supposed to enjoy my bacon if you are just going to stare at me the whole time?" Quinn says annoyed.

"Don't worry I'm leaving…" Rachel says getting up and grabbing her bag. "I have to go to school…" Rachel sighs and kisses Quinn on the top of her head as she is leaving. "Bye love you."

"Bye love you too."

"Bye Noah see you later." Rachel calls out as she is leaving.

"Bye!" Puck yells back quickly as he is busy serving the customers.

Xxx

Rachel goes to school and meets up with Kurt at her locker. Kurt is going on and on about his fashion crisis this morning and Rachel is nodding along trying to pretend to be interested in what Kurt is saying. "…So that is why I am wearing the lavender scarf instead of my lilac one…" Kurt says sighing and Rachel just nods. "Well any way see you second period I'm going to go meet up with Blaine before homeroom starts."

"Okay see you…" Rachel says absent mindingly as she is reviewing her notes for French class. She closes her locker and walks back still reading her notes and when she turns around she bumps into someone. She drops her notes on the floor along with her books. "I'm so sorry!" Rachel says as she tries to gather up her things and the other person's stuff that she made fall too. Rachel is too busy picking up the stuff that she doesn't even look to see who she bumped into.

"It's okay." The other person says and helps Rachel pick up their things. Rachel finally looks up and sees a pair of brown eyes staring at her. She quickly looks away and grabs her stuff that he picked up and Rachel mutters a thanks. "Hi! My name is Finn. I'm new in town." Finn says

""Hi-Uh I'm Rachel…Rachel Fabray…" Rachel begins to say but the bell rings and Rachel smiles and starts walking away

"Well I'll see you around." Finn says and as Rachel is about to walk away.

"Yeah sure." Rachel says smiling before walking away. As Rachel is walking away she texts Kurt about what happened.

Xxx

It's lunch time and Quinn is coming to Puck's for lunch. Quinn walks in and sits at her and Rachel's usual table and waits for Puck to come by. "The usual?" Puck asks

"You know it is customary for you to give a menu to a customer before they order." Quinn says trying to annoy Puck.

"Really you want a menu? The person who order a bacon cheeseburger with French fries and a pickle on the side." Puck asks and Quinn nods her head. "Fine. Here you go." Puck says annoyed.

"Thank you." Quinn says and starts reading the menu, and Puck stands their waiting impatiently for her. After Puck can't take it anymore he snatches the menu away from her. "Okay I guess I'm ready to order." Quinn says sarcastically.

"Great what will it be?"

"I will have a plate a fries." Quinn says

"That's it?"

"No. On the side I will like a burger…" Puck rolls his eyes. "With a side of bacon…"

"And let me guess a pickle on the side." Puck says and Quinn smirks.

"Thanks!" Quinn says as Puck is leaving. Quinn is reading her emails on her phone when she sees Puck walking around holding his back wincing. She grabs her stuff and moves to a seat at the counter.

"Oh god." Puck sighs when he sees Quinn sitting down at the counter and Quinn glares at him.

"What's wrong with your back?" Quinn asks ignoring Puck.

"Nothing." Puck says handing Quinn her food.

"Nothing? That's why you are walking around like a 9 month pregnant woman?"

"It's my stupid mattress…It's all lumpy and hard."

"Maybe because it's from the 80s..." Quinn says and Puck glares at her. "Seriously you need to get a new mattress."

"I don't need a new mattress…" Quinn glares at Puck. "…And plus I don't have time to get a new mattress…"

"How long does it take to pick out a mattress?" Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"I don't know it's a big decision…And they are expensive…"

"Come on…I'll even go with you." Quinn says and Puck doesn't budge. Quinn looks at her watch and sees that her lunch hour is almost over. "Forget about it I'll pick you up when I get off of work…Be ready!" Quinn says as she is grabbing a handful of fries with a napkin and starts walking out of the diner before Puck can protest.

Xxx

Rachel is saying goodbye to Kurt and Blaine as she is walking out of school when she runs into Finn. "Hi again." Finn says

"Hi." Rachel says quickly blushing.

"I think that I grabbed a book of yours by mistake." Finn says handing Rachel a book about Barbra Streisand.

"Oh thanks." Rachel says embarrassed.

"A big fan of hers?"

"Yeah you could say that." Rachel says quickly. "So how are you liking Stars Hollow?" Rachel asks wanting to change the subject.

"It's nice…Very small and quaint…" Finn says trying to sound nice.

"…And boring?" Rachel says laughing.

"I'm not the one who said it." Finn says laughing.

"No but there are a lot of places to go and the people are great." Rachel says looking around awkwardly.

"Well I'm looking for a job. Do you know of any?"

"Yeah. You should go to Puck's Diner. He's looking for a new waiter."

"Okay…" Finn say

"Just say you're a friend of mine…"

"Alright…" Rachel stares at him not knowing what to say. "You mind showing me where it is because I'm still don't know my way around town…"

"Oh…Uh…"

"I mean if you're not busy…"

"No…I mean no I'm not busy." Rachel says and they start walking to Puck's.

"So you've lived in Stars Hollow your whole life?"

"No I was born in Hartford…I moved here when I was twelve…So where are you from?"

"Ohio…"

"Why did you move to Stars Hollows?"

"My mom got a new job over here…"

"Oh that's cool…Well here is Puck's." Rachel stops walking once they are outside of Puck's.

"Alright I'll see you around Rachel Fabray." Finn says as he is walking in the diner and Rachel is walking away. Rachel walks away with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Xxx

Puck and Quinn are at the mattress store and are looking for a new mattress for Puck. Puck is being stubborn and doesn't like any of them and Quinn is yelling at him because he is being too picky. "And what was wrong with that one?" Quinn asks as they are moving on to the next mattress.

"I don't know it didn't feel right." Puck says

"What do you mean it didn't feel right?" Quinn asks rolling her eyes following Puck.

"It's not me…It's not saying what I want to say…" Puck says and Quinn glares at him.

"And what do you want your mattress to say?" Quinn asks annoyed.

"I don't know…" Puck says lying down on one of the mattresses. "…I want it to say welcome ladies you won't be disappointed." Puck says smirking.

"You're an idiot." Quinn says and walks away. Puck follows after her. "What about this one?"

Puck lays down on the mattress and starts moving around seeing if it's comfortable. "Yeah I like it." Quinn lies down on the mattress next to him.

"I think this one is the best so far." Quinn says settling in the bed closing her eyes.

"Yeah I think this is the one…" Puck says looking at Quinn.

Xxx

Quinn and Rachel went to their weekly Friday night dinner with their grandparents, Emily and Richard, ever since their fathers died. Emily insisted that they weekly dinners to see how Quinn and Rachel are doing. Emily and Richard were upset when their son left Rachel to Quinn, but they know that their son had a reason for having Quinn take care of Rachel. Rachel gets along better with Emily because they both have a love of Broadway and musicals. And Quinn and Richard get along better because they both went to Yale and have more in common.

After going to their grandparents place for dinner they went to Puck's to talk. "Come on…Didn't you guys just eat at your grandparents!" Puck says as Quinn and Rachel come in the diner. It is almost closing time so the place is practically empty, and Puck is finishing cleaning up.

"Yes…But we wanted pie…And you make the best pie!" Quinn says as she and Rachel sit down at their usual table.

"Sure…" Puck says shaking his head. "Two pies coming up…"

Quinn starts talking about work and Rachel just seems to be off in her own place. Rachel has had a smile plastered on her face the whole night and Quinn has noticed. "What's with you?" Quinn asks and Rachel just shrugs her shoulder but is still smiling.

"Nothing…" Rachel says unconvincingly.

"Nothing I've known you all your life I think I know if something is up with you…Come on what is it!"

"I don't know what you are talking…"

"No one ever does." Puck says smirking interrupting Quinn and Rachel's conversation. Quinn glares at him as he hands her the pie. "Oh by the way that kid…Finn…He's great I hired him…" Puck says to Rachel and Quinn's ears perk up and Rachel quickly doges Quinn's stare. Rachel quickly nods hoping Puck will shut up and leave.

"Who's Finn?" Quinn asks Puck and shoves a piece a pie in her mouth.

"Oh Well you know how I've been looking for some help around here…" Puck says and Quinn nods while looking at Rachel. "Well Rachel told Finn about the job opening…"

"Why don't I know him?" Quinn asks curiously since everyone knows everyone in this town.

"Because he's the new kid." Puck says

"The new kid!" Quinn repeats while looking at Rachel.

"You don't pick things up fast." Puck says staring at Quinn while walking away, and Quinn glares at him.

"So that's why you've been so giggly…You have a crush on the new kid!" Quinn says excitingly.

"I do not have a crush on the new kid." Rachel says rolling her eyes annoyed.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Sure you don't…" Quinn says sarcastically. "…So is he cute?"

"I'm not telling you…"

"Fine…" Quinn says to Rachel. "Hey Puck is the new kid cute?" Quinn asks and Rachel looks at her in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck asks shaking his head.

"Well Rachel has a crush on the new kid!" Quinn says giggling.

"Quinn!" Rachel yells in embarrassment.

"Awww…" Puck jokes from behind the counter, and then Puck and Quinn joke back and forth and Rachel gets annoyed.

"You guys are so annoying!" Rachel says getting up and leaving the diner.

"Come on were just kidding…" Quinn says running after Rachel and waves goodbye to Puck. "Rach slow down…You know how hard it is to walk in four inch heels let alone run in them…" Quinn says and Rachel finally slows down. "We were just kidding…I promise I'll stop." Rachel nods her head and they start walking home together. After a few minutes of silence Quinn speaks up again, "So is he cute?" Quinn asks seriously and Rachel glares at her. "Come on all kidding aside."

"Yeah." Rachel says smiling.

"So how did you meet?"

"We bumped into each other at school…"

"How cliché…" Quinn says interrupting.

"Then he said hi…"

"He made the first move that means he's assertive…"

"Then I said hi…"

"You responded…" Quinn starts saying and Rachel glares at her and Quinn shuts up.

"Then the bell ring…"

"Ooooh…"

"And then we said bye…"

"Aww…"

"Then we saw each other after school…"

"Ohhh…"

"Then he gave me the Barbra Streisand biography I dropped…"

"Eeeh…."

"Then we starting talking…"

"Good he's not weirded out with your Barbra obsession…"

"Then he asked where he could get a job and I told him about Puck."

"Uh-huh…"

"Then he asked me to show him where it is…"

"A romantic stroll in town…"

"Then we talked some more…"

"Ohh how cute the getting to know you phase…"

"Then I showed him where it was and then we said bye…"

"You so are going to have a boyfriend…" Quinn says smirking and Rachel rolls her eyes at Quinn weirdness. But she can't help but wish that Quinn is right.

Please tell me what you think and review!


	2. Mamma Mia! He Has a Thing for You!

"What do you mean Jill isn't going to be on The Real Housewives of New York City anymore?" Quinn asks Rachel in shock as they walk into Puck's Diner.

"They didn't ask her to be back!" Rachel says almost as if she can't believe it herself. "And Kelly and Alex aren't going to be on the show anymore."

"What!" Quinn says as she sits down. "How are they going to do a show with three housewives?"

"I think that they are going to get new people."

"No! It always sucks when they get new people." Quinn whines and Rachel nods her head agreeing. "Well at least we have Beverly Hills…"

"I think they are going to get rid of Camille."

"Well now what are we going to watch?" Quinn asks incredulously and Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

"What are you two gasping about?" Puck asks as he walks over to give Rachel and Quinn mugs for their coffee.

"The Real Housewives franchise is falling apart!" Quinn sighs and Rachel nods along with her.

"The what? You know what forget it I don't want to hear about it…" Puck says stopping Quinn before she can tell him. "…Finn can you get them coffee." Puck says to Finn and Quinn and Rachel's eyes both widen. Finn walks over with a pot of coffee and pours coffee into Quinn and Rachel's mugs. Rachel quickly blushes and tries not to look at Finn who is smiling at her. And she tries not to look at her sister who is staring at both her and Finn.

"Here you go." Finn says pouring them coffee.

"Thanks." Rachel says smiling and Finn smiles back at her.

"Thanks!" Quinn says loudly to break up the stupor Rachel and Finn are in.

Finn finally turns his attention to Quinn for the first time. "No problem. You need anything else?" Finn asks before leaving.

"No we are okay for now." Quinn says and Finn nods and smiles once more at Rachel. Finn is about to leave when Quinn yells again. "I'm Quinn!" Finn turns back around and just looks and Quinn and Rachel bows her head in embarrassment. "You're new in town right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I just want to introduce myself…And this is Rachel." Quinn says awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Yeah we've already met." Finn says smiling at Rachel. Quinn is about to say something else when Puck comes over.

"Leave the boy alone." Puck says dragging Finn away.

"But we haven't ordered yet." Quinn says

"The usual coming up." Puck says annoyed.

"But I want my new friend, Finn, to take my order." Quinn says and Rachel buries her hands in her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my god Quinn! Will you shut up!" Rachel whisper yells.

"What? He's looking this way isn't he?" Quinn says causing Rachel to turn and look at Finn who indeed is looking at Rachel. Rachel turns back and smiles. "See?" Quinn says smirking.

"Shut up!" Rachel says sticking her tongue out at Quinn. Quinn and Rachel are having their breakfast and talking when Kurt comes storming in.

"Rachel!" Kurt yells once he walks in the diner and everybody looks at him.

"Ignore my son everyone and go back to eating your breakfast." Burt says who is eating at the counter.

"Sorry." Kurt mutters to everyone and quickly runs over to Rachel and Quinn's table. "Oh my god Rachel guess what?" Kurt asks excitingly sitting down at the table.

"Kurt if this is about Jill not coming back we already know. And we are probably as mad as you are." Quinn says

"No it's not that…But I know I'm so writing a strongly worded letter to Andy Cohen!" Kurt starts saying before Rachel reminds him that he has something to tell her. "…Oh Yeah! We finally have enough money in the budget to put on the school play!" Kurt says excitingly jumping up and down in his seat clapping his hands.

"Are you serious?" Rachel says excitingly. "Oh my god I'm so excited." Rachel says hugging Kurt.

"That's great guys." Quinn says

"Now Rachel we have many things to discuss…" Kurt begins saying and Rachel grabs her little notebook out her bag and starts writing down stuff that Kurt is saying.

* * *

Quinin is making dinner for her Rachel, and Kurt. Rachel and Kurt are at the kitchen table discussing things for the play while Quinn is cooking. Rachel and Kurt are putting on the musical, Mamma Mia, and they both have one of the lead roles. Rachel and Kurt are stressing over this play and they want everything to go right and don't want it to be a disaster.

"I'm not asking her you ask her!" Rachel whisper yells to Kurt.

"She's not my sister!" Kurt whispers yells back.

"Fine." Rachel sighs. "Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Quinn says as she is stirring the sauce she made.

"You know how the play is next weekend…" Rachel says really fast and Quinn nods her head. "…So we need someone to be in charge of selling the tickets and everyone thought about and decided that you will do it!" Rachel says murmuring the last part, but Quinn still hears her and her head shoot up.

"What?" Quinn yells

"Well everyone in the play thought that you will be the best person at selling tickets." Kurt says quietly.

"And why is that?" Quinn asks annoyed sitting down.

"Because everyone in town loves you and you are very persuasive…" Rachel begins to say trying to suck up to Quinn.

"Not everyone loves me." Quinn says

"Please. All the guys in town can't get through a conversation with you without drooling and all the woman want to be you." Kurt says putting his hand out.

"Well that is not true!" Quinn says crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is…And sadly we are not even lying to you to try to suck up to you!" Rachel says and Kurt nods his head agreeing.

Quinn just shakes her head and gives up. "Fine!" Rachel and Kurt clap their hands excitingly. "What do you have to do?" Quinn asks annoyed.

"You just have to sell tickets they are ten dollars each. That's it…" Rachel says

"Alright…" Quinn sighs getting up to finish cooking.

"Oh yeah there's one other thing…" Rachel says quietly and Quinn glares at her. "We kind of need some extra help building the set…" Rachel starts saying really fast once again.

"Rachel I'm telling you right now that I'm not building anything." Quinn says cutting off Rachel's rambling.

"No, no, no not you!" Rachel says and her and Kurt start laughing and Quinn looks at them weird. "WethoughtthatyoucouldaskPuck tohelp. Well anyway me and Kurt are going to finish our homework in our room…" Rachel says quickly and her and Kurt run into her room before Quinn could say no.

Quinn quickly follows Kurt and Rachel and walks into Rachel's room pissed. "What? Are you crazy? Why can't you guys ask him?"

"Because he would say no if we ask." Kurt says and Rachel nods her head in agreement.

"And he would say yes if I ask?" Quinn says and Kurt and Rachel both shake their head yes. "I have to be one of his least favorite person…"

"Are you kidding?" Kurt exclaims and him and Rachel both burst out laughing.

"What?" Quinn says annoyed that they are laughing at her.

"He totally has a thing for him and you too him!" Kurt says in between his laughter.

"You guys are crazy!" Quinn says shaking her head.

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Rachel says matter of factly and Quinn stares at her in shock. "What it's true!" Rachel says in defense. Quinn doesn't say anything, still trying to process everything that Rachel and Kurt said. "Can you please talk to him…Me and Kurt will even be there so you won't have to do anything." Rachel says giving Quinn her puppy dog eyes and Kurt is doing the same thing behind her.

"Fine!" Quinn says giving in.

* * *

The next morning Quinn walks in the diner and quietly sits herself down at the counter where Kurt and Rachel are already sitting. Puck comes by and says hi to them and they all quietly say hi to him which is strange because they are usually loud and peppy. Puck shakes his head and gives them a cup a coffee. Rachel nudges Quinn in the arm to ask him and Quinn nods her head. "Hey Puck?" Quinn says quietly to Puck who is making more coffee.

"Yeah?"

"Umm I was wondering if you can do a favor for me…"

"Ohh… That's why you are being so nice and quiet this morning…"

"It's not just for me…It's for Kurt and Rachel too…" Puck looks at Kurt and Rachel and they are both smiling back at him.

"Okay…"

"Well they are doing a play at school…And they were wondering if you could help them with the set?" Quinn says quietly.

Puck looks at them and then shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah…Fine."

"Yes!" Rachel and Kurt squeal.

"Wait! You're really going to do it?" Quinn asks shocked.

"Yes Quinn! I'm not a terrible person…And plus you are going to help me." Puck says smirking walking away.

Before Quinn can say anything Rachel pleads with her, "Please!"

"Fine." Quinn sighs.

* * *

"Stop yelling at me!" Quinn yells at Puck.

"Than do it right and I won't yell at you!" Puck yells back.

Puck and Quinn are backstage of the auditorium at Rachel's school. Quinn is helping Puck with the set, and they've been fighting the hold time. Puck keeps saying that Quinn is not doing it right even though she thinks she is. Puck has given up and has given Quinn the simple tasks of painting. Even that he has something to say and says she's doing it wrong. Quinn has threatened to leave more than twenty times now.

Quinn is now painting the waves for the water and she can sense Puck staring at her. "Now what?!" Quinn asks annoyed.

"Nothing." Puck sighs and Quinn looks at him and glares at him then goes back to painting. "It's just…"

"Forget it!" Quinn says getting up annoyed. "I'm done!" Quinn says grabbing her stuff to leave.

"You can't go! How am I going to finish this by myself." Puck whines.

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you complained about everything that I did!" Quinn says yelling at she is walking out.

"I'm sorry! I'll stop." Puck says chasing after her. "But maybe if you did things right I wouldn't have to say anything."

"See you can't even give a decent apology." Quinn yells as she is walking faster, but stops at the corner when she doesn't know where to go. "How the hell do you get out of this place?"

"Come on we have to go back and finish. Do you really want to be the one to tell Rachel and Kurt it is your fault that they can't do their play?"

"It's not my fault it's yours. So you can tell them yourself." Quinn says walking aimlessly through the hallways trying to find an exit.

"Fine forget it I'll finish doing everything myself!" Puck yells and makes his way back to the auditorium.

Quinn continues to walk, but of course she feels guilty. "Damn it!" she says to herself. "Puck wait up!" Quinn yells and Puck who I far in front of her smirks.

* * *

It is the opening night of the play and Rachel and Kurt are backstage getting ready talking. "Oh my god I'm so nervous!" Rachel says and Kurt nods his head agreeing. Rachel grabs a quick look of the crowd. "It's a full house!"

"Really?" Kurt asks grabbing a quick look too. "Ohmygod!" Kurt squeals

"What?" Rachel asks confused.

"Look who's in the audience!" Kurt says excitingly and looks to see where Kurt is looking at.

"He's here!" Rachel says quietly. Finn just walked into the auditorium and is looking around for somewhere to sit. Rachel feels herself get more nervous and if it's possible she had more butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

"See Quinn I told you we should have gotten here earlier there's not enough seats!" Emily says annoyed and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"It's fine grandma. I had Rachel save us seats. And Maybe if you didn't hire a camera crew to videotape the play we would have more room."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's only Geraldo, and he hardly takes up any room." Emily says sitting down and Richard follows her.

"It's fine Emily. We are in the front row and have plenty of room." Richard says.

Quinn is sitting waiting for the play to start listening to her grandparents complain when Santana, Artie and Puck come. "Thank god you're finally here!" Quinn says getting up hugging Santana.

"That bad huh?" Santana whispers in her ear and Quinn nods. "Hi Emily, Hi Richard!" Santana says going to say hello to Emily and Richard.

"This better not be too long because I have a date afterwards." Artie says

"Thanks Artie I'm so glad you could be here for Rachel." Quinn says sarcastically hugging Artie and Artie smirks. He then joins Santana, Emily, and Richard.

"Hello Noah." Quinn says coldly.

"Ouch! Noah! You must be really mad." Puck says

"I would be but it was really nice what you did for Rachel…"

"Wait a minute is Quinn Fabray actually thanking me?" Puck says smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Puckerman!" Quinn says resting her hands on her hips.

"You're welcome!" Puck says smirking even more enveloping Quinn into a hug.

"Whatever!" Quinn says. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Finn walking into the theater. "Hey isn't that Finn?" Quinn asks Puck.

Puck turns around and sees Finn, "Yeah…We should call him over!"

Quinn smirks knowing Rachel would be so mad, but Quinn can't help herself. "Yeah we should."

* * *

Rachel is doing her practice voice exercises while Kurt is still looking out into the audience. "Ohmygod! Finn is sitting with your sister and Finn!"

"Oh god no!" Rachel whines and buries her head into her hands. _Her sister really knows how to embarrass her!_


End file.
